A circuit board, before circuit components are connected onto it, is typically coated with flux, which aids in the soldering of the circuit components onto the board. After the components are soldered, the circuit board is typically washed with fluid containing CFC (Chlorinatedfluorocarbon), such as FREON, to remove any excess flux. Because CFC is known to be harmful to the environment, it is desired that the use of CFC be eliminated, while maintaining the reliability and quality of the circuit board.
The use of CFC may be eliminated if low solids flux is used and the amount that is deposited on the circuit board is carefully controlled such that only the required amount necessary for the soldering process is deposited on the circuit board. To maintain quality control, it is necessary to have a means for objectively monitoring the consistency of the flux deposit process. One such means is an apparatus, in accordance with the present invention, for measuring the degree of tackiness of the flux coated circuit board.